Freddie si no comes, deja comer
by Carupin
Summary: A Sam le gusta Freddie. Pero eso no le impide que le gusten otros chicos. ¿Freddie tolerará su nuevo comportamiento? ¿La dejará ligar con otros hombres? *Seddie*


**Si no comes... deja comer**.

**_Este fanfic contiene material y lenguaje adulto y por eso esta catalogado con M_**  
><strong><em>Por favor si no te agrada esta categoría abstentete de leer.<br>(Aunque no es lenguaje explícito, prefiero advertir)_**

* * *

><p>Desde hace ya algún tiempo tenía que reconocer que ya no lo miraba con los mismos ojos.<br>Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó y cada vez me acostumbré más a su presencia.  
>Notaba cuando él no estaba, y cuando estaba… procuraba que él me notara a mí.<p>

Sabía que él desde el principio estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero eso no me impidió que cada día lo encontrara más atractivo. Odiaba esos deseos que sentía de besarlo, odiaba cuando me hacía sentir incomoda cuando él expresaba sus sentimientos hacia ella delante de mi.  
>No me sentía culpable porque me gustara, después de todo Carly le ha dicho en cada ocasión que se presentaba, que con ella no tenía la minima oportunidad.<br>Él parece que finalmente lo entendió, porque cada vez eran menos frecuentes las escenas de celos y sus caras de disgusto al ver que nuestra amiga tenía novios o le gustaban otros chicos…

Si era cierto que me gustaba Freddie, eso no impedía que me fijara en otros chicos.  
>Él era más bien como un amor platónico.<p>

Carly solía ser quien más se fijaba en hombres, pero últimamente yo no me estaba quedando atrás. Desde esa fiesta a la que Carly me había obligado a ir y dónde sin proponerlo ni desearlo tuve un encuentro muy cercano con chico que si sabía usar sus manos… mi cuerpo despertó. Y una vez que un cuerpo despierta al erotismo… ya no hay forma de volver atrás.

Freddie supo de lo que pasó esa fiesta y dos días después de miradas furibundas hacia a mi, le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba conmigo. Él me dijo que lo sabía todo y que cómo me había atrevido y sin siquiera poder abrir la boca para ponerlo en su lugar, me dejó sola.  
>Hubiese preferido que no se enterara, pero tampoco era para tanto. Mojigato. Estábamos llegando a la adultez… ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué me tomaría de la mano con algún tipo y le diría que fuéramos por un smothie?<p>

La verdad es que me gustaba el juego de la seducción…

Desde esa discusión Freddie no dejó que fuéramos solas Carly y yo a ninguna otra fiesta.

Aunque era fácil despistar a Freddie, siempre él lograba estropear mis posibilidades porque no se apartaba de mi lado. Ningún chico se acerca a una chica que tiene al lado un saboteador represor.  
>Estaba comenzando a frustrarme. ¿Por qué no se preocupaba de Carly? ¿Por qué no podía dejarme a mí en paz?<p>

Me encontraba sentada de brazos cruzados, cuando un hombre, que se notaba que tenia un par de años más que yo, comenzó a coquetearme y a buscar mi mirada desde lo lejos… era un hombre seductor y cautivador. Su mirada era sensual y mi corazón latió agitado. Sentí esos nervios en el estomago de cuando sabes que algo interesante podría pasar, que te asusta pero te gusta. Sonreí. Me encantaba resultarle atractiva a un hombre como él, un macho en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Busqué con la mirada a ver si Freddie estaba cerca y para mi suerte… no se le veía en los alrededores.  
>El que el tipo fuera un poco mayor me provocaba un cierto temor y a la vez una morbosidad que no creí que pudiera residir en mi.<br>Me gustó el juego al principio, pero cuando vi que de verdad él se me iba a acercar me acobardé y por primera vez en toda la noche… me hubiese gustado tener a Freddie a mi lado.

Fue como una invocación, el sujeto estaba a dos metros de mí y cuando pensé en cuanto me gustaría tener a Fredward junto a mí en ese instante, él apareció.

Puso un brazo en mi hombro, abrazándome y se acercó a mi oído.

_¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda ir al baño y dejarte sola un segundo?_

Él se había percatado de mi coqueteo con el tipo, que al notar que yo estaba con Freddie, emprendió su camino hacia algún otro lugar. Seguramente buscando otra víctima que cayera ante sus encantos.

Suspiré aliviada e incluso agradecida.  
>Pero eso era algo que nunca le demostraría.<p>

Freddie estaba molesto. Lo notaba.  
>Él no sabía que yo nunca pensé en nada más que en miradas coquetas. Así que decidí jugar con él.<p>

_- Eres como el perro del hortelano, Freddie.  
>- ¿Qué soy qué?<br>- El perro del hortelano. No comes y no dejas comer._

Su cara fue indescriptible. Algo entre la sorpresa y desentendimiento.

_- ¿Qué pensabas al coquetear con un hombre así, Sam?  
>- ¿Siempre vas a estar correteando a mis pretendientes?<br>- Los que no te convengan, si.  
>- ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar eso?<br>- Tu amigo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti._

Freddie me dijo que buscáramos a Carly.  
>Yo estaba de acuerdo.<p>

Carly estaba en una cita y Freddie ya me había fastidiado la noche. O eso le hice creer a él.  
>Nuestra amiga estaba evidentemente pasándolo bien, pero yo ya me quería ir. Lamenté interrumpirla pero era un mal necesario.<p>

_- Carly, Freddie y yo nos vamos… ¿Te vas con nosotros?_

Ella me miró y sin tener que decir una palabra yo sabía que mi intromisión había sido muy inoportuna, pero no podíamos dejarla así, sin aviso.  
>Carly se vio dividida y pronto su cita se ofreció para llevarla más tarde.<p>

Freddie y yo nos marchamos.  
>El viaje fue muy silencioso.<br>Cuando estábamos a unas pocas cuadras de su edificio él me preguntó algo que pensé que había quedado como un simple comentario en el aire…

_- ¿A qué te referías con eso del "perro del hortelano"  
>- No comes y no dejar comer. ¿Eso?<br>- Si.  
>- Desde que supiste que yo… en esa fiesta que fuimos con Carly…<br>- Detente ahí. No quiero oírlo.  
>- ¡Eres tan exagerado! No es para tanto…<br>- ¿No es para tanto que alguien te toque? ¡Sam!  
>- ¿Pero a ti qué te importa? Es mi cuerpo. Yo decido lo que hago con él.<br>- Me importa porque no quiero que nadie hable mal de ti.  
>- Soy mayor de edad, Fredward, por lo tanto responsable de mis acciones. Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen de mí.<br>- ¿Entonces me harías un favor?  
>- Depende. Lo mas seguro es que no.<br>- ¿Es posible que yo no me entere de lo que haces? No me gusta._

De acuerdo. Esto se estaba volviendo raro.  
>Opté por aparcar en un sitio eriazo que estaba cerca de dónde estábamos.<br>Freddie comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

_- ¿Por qué te detienes aquí?  
>- No es que no te importe que hablen mal de mi… es que tu no quieres que lo pase bien ¿Es eso?<br>- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.  
>- No comes y no dejas comer, Fredward…<br>- ¿Pararás con ese asunto?  
>- ¿Por qué no admites que estás celoso?<br>- Porque eso es absurdo.  
>- Si tanto te molesta el que viva mi vida sexual… ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? Si no me dejas "comer"... entonces… hazte responsable.<em>

En realidad no pensaba que estuviera celoso, sólo quería molestarlo.  
>Lo miré a los ojos y pude notar su incomodidad frente al hecho de que yo lo mirara intensamente.<br>No creí que Frednoob fuera en realidad tan tímido, aunque tampoco me parecía que fuera tan extraño. De alguna manera me lo esperaba y me provocaba algo de ternura…  
>Me acomodé y me puse de lado, mirando hacia él y con mi mano izquierda me atreví a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa. Freddie se veía realmente asustado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero después de la primera impresión vi como cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar más relajadamente.<br>A simple vista se notaba que Freddie no estaba fofo, pero tocarlo directamente, sentir sus músculos tonificados y su piel fue algo que me gustó de verdad…  
>Osadamente me senté en sus piernas y comencé a besar su cuello y su rostro y cuando volví a retomar el contacto de mis manos con su pecho, precisamente dónde estaba su corazón, pude apreciar cuan rápido latía y eso es algo que no se puede fingir. Definitivamente para él la situación tampoco le era indiferente.<br>Sentí que me estaba propasando. Yo tan sólo quería demostrarle que no era para tanto.

Pero hasta yo sé que todo tiene un límite, y con él aunque me gustaba de verdad, yo no llegaría más lejos.  
>Sin más me fui hacia mi asiento.<br>Freddie estaba notoriamente avergonzado y cuando vi sus pantalones entendí por qué.  
>Él se había excitado.<br>Ni siquiera lo toqué íntimamente… ¡diablos! ¡Ni siquiera lo había besado!  
>No era mi intención provocarlo de esa manera. Ahora me sentía culpable por crear el ambiente extraño.<br>Ninguno habló, pero él sabía que yo había notado su evidente estado de excitación.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a dejarlo e irme a mi casa.

Cuando puse mi mano en la llave para encender el motor, Freddie puso su mano sobre la mía y yo lo miré sin entender qué quería.

_- Estas en lo cierto, Sam.  
>- Suelo acertar. ¿Pero en qué esta vez?<br>- Estoy constantemente celoso… Me enferma imaginarte con alguien y no me di cuenta hasta que supe lo que pasó ese día en esta estúpida fiesta. No quiero que nadie te toque ¡No quiero que beses a nadie!_

Estaba conmocionada.  
>Sobretodo quedé impactada cuando Freddie me besó de manera apasionada. Nunca imaginé que él pudiera ser así de impetuoso y eso me agradó.<br>Siempre me ha gustado que me sorprendan con conductas inesperadas. Y esa si que era una conducta espontánea… y a mi siempre me ha gustado la improvisación...  
>El que él besara bien… fue también algo insospechado.<br>Pero más imprevisible que todo eso fue cuando él hizo que me recostará sobre él y luego reclinó su asiento para estar en una posición más confortable...  
>¿Cuándo se habían intercambiado los papeles?<br>¿Cuándo pasé a ser yo la tímida y él la persona resuelta y audaz?

Él seguía excitado, podía sentirlo y yo también comenzaba sentirme febril.  
>Freddie estaba serio y ya no había un ápice de la timidez que mostró al comienzo… Me gustaba tímido, era algo tierno… pero un Freddie decidido me encantaba y me excitaba. Noté como él se soltó el cinturón y no tardó mucho en desabrochar mi sostén. La situación se estaba volviendo candente y fue en ese momento cuando noté que los vidrios estaban comenzando a empañarse.<p>

Estábamos solos en ese lugar baldío y aunque estaba determinada, y creo que él también a llegar más allá… me sentía incomoda. No me gustaría que nos vieran o peor… que nos interrumpieran. Tenía que apaciguar la atmosfera.

_- Sabes… ese tipo que estaba en el bar…_  
><em>- ¿El viejo calenturiento?<em>  
><em>- No era un viejo, Freddie. Tendría unos cinco años más que nosotros…<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué hay con él?<em>  
><em>- Yo no quería nada con él…<em>  
><em>- ¿Y por qué lo mirabas?<em>  
><em>- Me gusta coquetear.<em>  
><em>- Anda olvidando esos gustos. Ahora sólo me mirarás a mí.<em>  
><em>- ¿Ah, si?<em>  
><em>- Si.<em>  
><em>- Entonces Fredward… ¿ya no serás el perro del hortelano?<em>  
><em>- No. Ahora ya no pienso en sólo vigilar… ahora quiero actuar.<em>  
><em>- Me has saboteado muchos ligues, Freddie.<em>  
><em>- Sabotearé a todos los que te pretendan. Yo no te dejo escapar.<em>  
><em>- Y yo no quiero que me dejes escapar… y te advierto que también estropearé tus posibles citas.<em>  
><em>- Si tú no quieres que salga con nadie y tú tampoco quieres que yo lo haga… ¿entonces?<em>  
><em>- ¿Deberíamos salir el uno con el otro?<em>  
><em>- Suena bien.<em>  
><em>- ¿Es un acuerdo?<em>  
><em>- No. Es un compromiso.<em>

Freddie me miró y comprendí que lo nuestro no sería sólo una aventura de una noche. Yo no necesitaría coquetear con nadie y él no necesitaría vigilarme, porque ya nos habíamos encontrado uno al otro, y estábamos ambos con la misma disposición…

* * *

><p>Espero que se les haya hecho una lectura liviana, no era otra mi intención.<br>Ojalá me digan les parece, yo estaré atenta a los posibles comentarios, buenos y malos.  
>Muchas gracias<br>"El perro del hortelano que no come y no deja comer" es un dicho de origen español, para quien no sepa hortelano es un agricultor, horticultor. Los perros no son vegarianos pero son buenos guardianes, asi que es perfecto para cuidar las cosechas porque no comen y no van a dejar comer.


End file.
